Mine
by traffycake
Summary: When you were once on top of the world, it's hard to think that someone would want you after your fall from glory. For Toshinori Yagi, this becomes reality once uncovering the truth behind his current lover's past relationship. While everyone has a past to bear, is this one too much for Toshinori to handle? (One shot written from a prompt!)


_How could such a minuscule burden affect him like this?_

It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but to fathom the idea of Shouta maintaining such a close bond with a former lover evoked such bitterness for the man once known as All Might. True, this had never bothered him before, but this was also prior to his realization that his intimate partner was best friends with his first romance.

Sure, Hizashi was a great man and a good friend to both he and Shouta. Regardless of this fact, after today's revelation of their past relationship, Toshinori found himself on edge since. The longer he thought about it, the more it seemed to bother him. He began to wonder if there was, perhaps, an ulterior motive behind the radio host's closeness; his efforts to get the other involved in extracurriculars and chaperoning opportunities were seeming more ominous. His doubts proceeded to linger even after returning to their cozy apartment, infecting what was to have been his peaceful evening.

Now that he had a moment to reflect, he swore there were occasions where Hizashi would have a certain look in his eye when directed at his counterpart—a longing of sorts for a cherished nostalgia.

"_Yeah! Shouta and I were an item back in the day, but ya know. Creative differences and such. Things came between us. The times back then were ones I can't forget, but it's all chill! We're doing great with maintaining our friendship!"_ He spilled the truth when Toshinori innocently inquired about the extent of their friendship through small talk. Even then, considering their conversation, he wondered if he might hold some sort of regret hidden beneath all those comforting words.

This potential for regret brought warning signs to the immediate attention of the star-spangled hero. His memories of the slightest touches between the two—an arm carelessly thrown over the shoulder of the erasure hero, a laugh, a smile in his direction—became new material for Toshinori to suspect. The paranoia alone created a treacherous beast within his head, and as much as he tried to think logically, he couldn't get himself to believe the two had effectively run their course and stopped pursuing their former relationship through whatever reason it had come to a halt in the first place.

Still, to look upon the blatant affection coming from Hizashi, whether he had been digging too deeply into this matter or not, tore Toshinori's insides apart far worse than any physical damage he had accrued 5 years prior.

Additionally, it didn't help that the older man had been struggling with other aspects and insecurities found within himself and his new relationship—truthfully, how long would this romance thrive until it was determined that the vigilante hero, Eraserhead, didn't want a washed up man with a dying purpose?

That, too, bore the hole in his chest ever deeper.

"Do you want me to order take-out or delivery? If it was up to me, I'd say delivery, but it's entirely up to you, if you want to go pick it up."

Aside from the obvious existential crisis, it had been a typical day—thankfully, nothing too out of the ordinary, but whether or not Shouta had noticed the chip on his shoulder went unacknowledged as the two of them lie curled up together on their couch. Lounging about in a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, his favorite after-work attire, the dark-haired male snagged his phone from off the glass surface of their coffee table, lazily turning on the screen to seek out the phone number.

"Mmn. Did you hear me, Toshi?"

"Huh?" The sunken eyes of the retired hero peered down at the man draped upon his chest, his gaunt face expressing a secret, silent torment as his fingers plucked at a strand of his messy, blond hair. "Oh. Sorry. Can't say I did."

"Do you want _actual_ food, or would you prefer a can of shredded tuna and fish paste? That's all we really have until we go shopping." Untucking his face from his chest, he supplied him with a broad, lazy grin. "Warning you, though. It isn't the best in terms of flavor or nutritional value. I should know from experience." When no clear response came from his cheeky comment, the impact finally struck, eyebrows furrowing as a breath—an exasperated sigh—was released. "All right. What's wrong? You're too quiet this evening. I'm used to your boisterous, over-the-top comments, not _this_. What broke you?" Slinking forward, he crossed his arms and outstretched his body further, resting his chin down onto them as he cocked his head. "Talk to me."

Sweeping his hand in a disregarding manner, Toshinori loosely draped it over his forehead. "Don't fuss about it. I'm the least of your troubles. Go ahead and get yourself dinner. I just don't have much of an appetite. Er, well, not like I had much of one to start with, but order yourself something. You had a long day, so you've earned it. I'll pay."

In the waxing dimness of their shared apartment, the underlying darkness began to flourish, the younger man now coming to terms with the perturbed state that had taken over his lover's current temperament. His scarred hands unfurled to clasp along the sharp cheekbones of the once-hero, brushing aside his arm and tilting his head forward to lock gazes with him. There was certainly a reaction from the gesture—a shudder, a flinch. Trying to look Shouta directly in the eye when he was so transfixed on another was a powerful experience, as he should have expected. Any excuse he could make that could keep the erasure hero from delving into the reality behind his burden was going to be an impossible task.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His voice raised to a threatening tone, the reddening irises intent to seek out the glistening blues focused on him as an intimidation factor. "I'm not backing down until you give me an explanation. Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something to upset you?" It would have been a more daunting expression if Toshinori didn't clamp his eyes shut, leaving Shouta staring forth into the shadows that fell along his eyelids.

"Ugh. No. Of course it's not you. It's pointless to discuss. You'll get pissed if I bring it up, and then I'll regret it more than I already do."

The pressure on his face was relieved when the hands clasping to his cheeks dropped, his partner's body slinking back in a fluid motion to sit upright on his waist. "Pointless? Pissed? Being cryptic is pointless, and I'm more likely to get pissed if you keep hiding shit from me. We talked about this. You don't have to protect me from anything. I can handle it."

"It's honestly not worth a fight. If you'd let me just leave it at that, you would appreciate it."

Shouta dipped his body off both Toshinori and the couch before getting to his feet, hands meeting hips as he scoffed. "This is a quick way for me to lose my patience. Do you not want me to trust you?"

"Don't trust me then, I guess. I'm not going to be the one causing conflicts over foolish matters when I'm supposed to be a grown man. I refuse to act like a child when concerning anoth—ACK!"

Blood poured from his mouth; surprisingly enough, it came from how sharply his teeth bit down upon his tongue. The sudden jolt caused him to jerk upright and hunch over, reaching out for the box of tissues resting on the coffee table for wiping his mouth clean.

Scowling, Shouta shook his head. "You earned that. Hope you're happy."

"Eugh! P-please don't be so cold, Shouta. I'm not...I'm not being malicious nor am I forcing you to be wary of me!" The defeated expression on his face was evident as he turned his full attention upon him. "It's exactly like I said: not important."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be so adamant to not tell me, but I see how it is." The disheveled male turned his back from the couch and stamped towards the door, slipping his feet into his boots as he yanked his hair out of his face to draw up into a loose ponytail. He turned for a moment to the window, peering out at the glistening gold and red of the sunset-painted skyscape pouring into the room. "I'm going out. When you decide you want to properly communicate, call me. Until then, don't expect me back for a while."

And there it was—his own regret, found at the mercy of his lover's displeasure with him, all for the sake of saving face with his own heartache. From one glance, Toshinori clearly knew that beneath Shouta's anger festered his own torment. For someone who could bore into the soul of a person through piercing optics alone, the underground hero, when vulnerable, could not easily conceal his own emotions.

As the door creaked open with a jerk of his hand, the outcry of "Shouta! Please! Wait!" caused him to cease and slump his shoulders. The raven-haired man turned back around to glare him down. The tension left in their living room was heavy, the older man taking a moment to rub his forehead amidst his hesitation. "Can...can I at least ask you a question before you go?"

"Make it quick."

"Of course! This is going to sound completely ridiculous, but all of that with Hizashi-san…is left in the past, right?" The inquiry that left him was released with an aching mumble, butting the end of his palm to his temple. "You would tell me if you aren't happy being with me, right?!"

Shouta tensed, clutching the frame with a firm grip. His former chilling reaction suddenly altered itself into one of guilt, slowly shutting the door behind him as he uneasily stepped back towards him.

"Toshinori, how long have you known about that?"

"Since today," he admitted with a shuddering breath. "He told me that the two of you were—"

"_Were_. We _were_ together. We aren't together anymore." Settling into a seated position on the couch arm, he interlaced his fingers against one knee and dropped his head. "I wanted to be the one who talked that over with you, and I wish I would have done so sooner. I can only imagine he assumed that you and I have already discussed it. Tch! Now look at me. _I'm_ the hypocrite."

He shielded his face as he kneaded at his temples. "We were young—much younger. Late teens to early 20s. The two of us were friends with benefits that almost turned into something more. It's nothing I'm ashamed of, and I wasn't intentionally hiding it."

"So about 10-12 years prior. That long ago, huh? Why?"

"_Why_ that long ago?" His brow raised.

"No. Why did you—no, why aren't you still with him?"

"Oh. Of course. Hizashi and I might be close, but our compatibility as a couple was more or less fleeting. He was and still is a free spirit. Me? Not so much. Trust me, it was much better off remaining as friends than as lovers. There was a closeness—an opposites attract scenario—but no in-depth chemistry. I lived and learned, Toshinori. Certainly, I'm not the only one. You've been in and out of the spotlight enough and have had your own partners before me. I don't bother asking because—" His voice broke off, head whipping to the side as he stared him down curiously. "Hold on. Are you _jealous_ of him?"

"Ugh!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Toshinori shook his head. "I'm not jealous, damn it!" He internally cursed himself because...yeah, that argument was nowhere near convincing in the least. Even _he _knew that some sort of jealousy had been brewing beneath his surface composure, but he wasn't about to admit that. "You're _mine_, Shouta. Do you ever wonder if he, I don't know, wants you back?"

"We've discussed that. He knows we're together. We cut those ties years ago, but he and I are still tightly knit. If he knows me as well as he claims, then he won't push it."

Although he was beginning to experience relief through the answers to his questions, one more challenge was left to face. Snatching Shouta by his scruffy chin, Toshinori forced direct eye contact. "Listen to me," he commanded, "I will do what it takes to fight for my right to have you, but I understand if you decide that you would rather be with someone else. Just tell me first, okay?"

Once again, their living room succumbed to silence, but instead of uneasiness, Shouta took the chance to move from his spot and slink his body back onto Toshinori's lap.

"Shut up. What makes you think I want to leave so bad, huh? Your bullshit might get under my skin, but that doesn't mean I'm up and ready to step out the door forever. You know, since this was originally _my_ place." Pressing his face against the crook of the other's lengthy neck, he allowed the blond to tuck his arms around his waist. "I don't know. I kinda enjoy having your lanky ass around when you aren't surrounded by paparazzi. You aren't a bad space filler, either."

"Gee. Thanks." With the burden finally smoothing itself off his shoulders, he drew his palms to cup against his lover's back with refined tenderness, dipping along his spine in the process. "Then I guess that means I should ask. Can this 'space filler' _indulge_ himself in you before dinner? It would give me a chance to prove myself. Make amends?"

"Seriously? You're pulling me away from getting take-out, you know. Fine, but only if you come with me afterwards," he retorted, arching into the massaging against his lower back. "Hm...wait, no, one more thing. You have to promise me you'll stop getting jealous of Hizashi. He's not exiting my life any time soon." By this point, Shouta looked absolutely smug over his taunt, but little did he know he wouldn't look so smug for long.

"I told you. I'm not jealous." Toshinori's caress lowered to snag his partner's rear, thumbs hooking against the black band of his sweatpants to hold Shouta in place. "I'm just ensuring you know how much you mean to me _and_ what I would do to keep you."

"Sure, sure. Say what you like, Symbol of Peace. The real word for it is jea—_aagh_..." The snark of the erasure hero's comment was halted as a sharp groan escaped his throat, feeling the older man squeeze his backside roughly with both hands. "_Nngh_. D-damn it. Doing _that_ isn't going to stop me, Toshi."

"I'll promise to go get food with you, but I'm telling you. You call it what you think it is," The melodious sound had the former pro hero feeling heated, teeth bared as he sought out more contact with bare skin. "But this former _Symbol of Peace_ doesn't get jealous easily. I have you right where I want you, and with your permission, I hope that I can have a _lot_ more."

"Well, in that case, guess that means ordering delivery might be more preferable." His musing was punctuated with a quiet murmur of "I permiss," the remainder of Toshinori's digits dipping into the waistband and dragging it down until Shouta's bare ass peeked from the confinement of fabric.

"Hmm~? What's this? Since when do you go without on a work day?"

"I didn't. When I made it home, I decided to get comfortable." Shouta awkwardly adjusted his legs from side to side to assist in the removal of his pants, which were gradually removed with gentle tugs from the opposing efforts of Toshinori Yagi. "Turns out that plan benefited in more than one way. I can't say I always think everything through, but most of the time, things end up working out, don't they?" He took the task into his own hands, plucking at the bunched up article to remove from around both knees, plucking the pants off one ankle before proceeding with the other.

Drawing his head upward, a chaste kiss was planted against Toshinori's parted lips; both men, from the gentle peck alone, hoped to seek more closeness—something more passionate and in-depth. After pulling away, what came next from Shouta was just enough to spark a match under his desire threshold.

"And us. _We're_ going to work out, too. Get it through your thick skull and realize that I want you more than anyone else, understand?"

Those words were all that Toshinori needed to hear for an attempt at what became an effective capture of his mouth. With that, their motions shifted further into heated territory, the wild mane of gold being strummed through as tongues pressed together amidst the saliva-slicked warmth. In this case, Toshinori had the upper hand, his gesture far more desperate and forceful; regardless, Shouta took it with ease, a sharp, guttural groan pouring into his maw, as if to proceed in saying, 'Devour me.'

Needless to say, the response to such a request was eagerly accepted, especially since his lover was exposed from the waist down. As for him? Well, it was obvious that he was painfully overdressed for the occasion.

The nails drawing along his scalp became the definition of tantalizing to him, and within minutes of that rougher caress, the body positioned overtop was locking itself upon him. The more physical intimacy Toshinori silently sought out from his moodier counterpart, the more rough and forceful said partner's actions became.

If there was one quality the star-spangled hero knew from the first days of their relationship, much to the blond's surprise, it was that Shouta was very much an individual who knew what he was after in a sexual context. There was evident experience in his 'field of practice,' and he was quick to pinpoint what he wanted instead of matching it with the rest of his representation—enigmatic, in the shadows, _coy_.

Oh no, it was far more intense than he ever imagined, and perhaps that was the truth behind the mystery after all.

"Take your fucking pants off. Yank them down, unfasten them, do _something_." Shouta's voice comes out as an agitated growl, his breaths caught between their parting lips. "I'm getting sick of waiting for you to make a decision. If you can't make inferences to the fact that I want to ride you right now, then I don't know what to tell you."

Beneath them, the sofa creaked and groaned as the elder took a moment to comply, hand obediently lowering to pluck open the button of his oversized cargo pants and give further access to his own lower abdomen and jutting hip bones. The piercing optics continued to fall upon him as he adjusted his position, the fabric being lowered enough to unveil the evident bulge, no longer contained by trousers.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Eraserhead would be the one getting impatient to—_NGH!_" With a hiss pouring from grit teeth, the hand once loosening his pants snaps down upon the armrest once the rugged grasp of his partner found itself beneath his undergarments to pluck his prize from their contents.

"Yeah? You know what?" There was a presence of humor in his raspy intake of air, gripping hold of his man's sizable girth and beginning to stroke. "I never thought I'd see the day when your red, gold, and blue turned green with envy."

"You aren't going to let that go, are you?" Toshinori was surprised that he could even form a tangible sentence, for each upward motion of the calloused palm upon his cock made his loins ablaze with pleasure. If he wasn't hard before, then he definitely was now.

"Nope." The corners of Shouta's mouth drew upward into a smirk as he worked. "You'll never live it down. Who knows? I might even let it slip to Hizashi himself. Bet he'd get an ego boost to know that someone like All Might is envi—_uuuggghhh!_"

"Heh, you were saying?" The blond, through a sneak attack of his own, nuzzled his fingertips against the soft pucker of his lover's entrance, the skin being slicked in the lotion that rested on the lamp stand, left out as an inconspicuous aid for any occasion the two got intimate on the couch. Feeling the slightest stimulation as they worked against the rim in an effort to ease it open, Shouta hissed and arched his back forward from the unexpected contact of one finger achieving penetration. "Heh…I think I really _am_ getting old. I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Stop..._fucking_...teasing," he snarled in return, the prick in hand having gone momentarily unattended before a firm squeeze wraps around the base to work life back into it. "You know _exactly_ what I said." The intrusion bore into the initial tightness of his inner walls and pulled a cacophony of soft noises from Shouta, his hole becoming more pliable before the next finger dipped inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Guess you're right. I do know _exactly _what you said, and I'm getting payback for it. Payback never felt better~"

"Please, shut _up_, Toshinori." With two slender digits now embedded in his hole, the raven-haired male eagerly ground his body back to take them in deeper, head arched forward as he panted in lustful gulps of air. It was with great clarity that, although Toshinori initiated their explicit display, the man resting on his lap took the reins and refused to relinquish them. To be truthful, the former hero couldn't even think of complaining, for with each stab of his fingers into the constricting muscles of his lover's insides, the more his own erection craved the attention that the hand coiled around it was providing.

Even with his hazy mentality, at the mercy of the other's touch, at least the once renowned Symbol of Peace knew how to follow directions. He kept his vow of silence through the application of another tender lip lock. Albeit sloppy in execution, it was met without resistance, Shouta tilting his face at an accommodating angle to conjoin his mouth to the beckoning lips of his beloved. Their breaths were interwoven—just as their bodies would be—all while the contact of skin on skin made itself known, touches traveling anew along already-charted territory.

_His. _He was all _his_ for the taking. No one else's but_ Toshinori Yagi's. _This thought alone acted as the perfect mantra to keep the skeletal man from making any further hesitations. The squelching of damp digits as they pumped inside the night hero's hole was finally ceased in their shared heat, finding it to be sufficient for what would replace them.

Shouta was the one to finally break the kiss. "_Mmngh_, about time. Lie back."

At this new angle, getting settled against the armrest with his elbows propped on each side, there really was a pleasant view for the blond to admire: the experienced instructor, straddled on his lap with an open stance, was covered only by the black sweater, the hem drawn up and riding high on his hip bones. His complexion was pinkened with warmth, which was accentuated by the inky hair that fell in slightly damp waves along his shoulders. His own erection was the center focus, untouched and swollen—vying for the attention that was being given elsewhere. Finally, and most importantly, trailing up from his shrouded torso and past saliva-glazed lips, that magnetic gaze refused to pull away, lust overcoming the fatigue typically present within those optics of onyx. They looked all the darker (unforgiving, even) from beneath the shadow of his bangs.

"You were the one who asked for this. You better be ready."

With only the blaze of sunset sky providing light through their window, Shouta Aizawa appeared as though he was a predatory animal, seconds away from sinking teeth into its prey.

"In all my days, I have never been more ready to have you, Shouta. I'm yours."

"I'm keeping you to that, Toshi." He closed the distance between them by sliding up closer, positioning himself above the other's pelvis while his hold shifted back down to the base of the cock in his grip, taking a moment to line up the erection with the dip of his entrance. Immediately after, down the instructor dropped, the tip kissing his pucker before he allowed it to shallowly sink within his core. He dug his nails into the fabric draped along the former #1's back as he situated himself lower to achieve full penetration upon the heftiness of his lover's moistened prick. A shudder coursed through him alongside a shaken gasp, but that was the last thing to stop Shouta as he readied himself for the thrashing his insides would get for taking the massive intrusion. "_Ugghh._ Never fails to amaze me how you manage to be so scrawny but still be...s-stuffing me with all that heat you're packing."

The blond flushed from both the compliment and the constraint now locking his girth in place. It was a shame that he couldn't pummel him mercilessly like he wanted to, for the stamina of his glory days had dwindled not too long ago. However, that didn't mean he wasn't capable of providing (in fact, he filled him up quite nicely)_._ Besides, Shouta much preferred to go at his own pace and be on top, so it made for a steadfast balance for the both of them.

Speaking of which, as his body adjusted to the hefty cock he gladly impaled himself with, Shouta's hands took their position on the armrest, resting them on opposing sides of Toshinori's unruly blond locks before grinding back and forth upon him. While starting out slow, it was still enough to gain that initial feeling of building arousal.

With each rock of the other's hips, Toshinori swore he could feel his bones creak, which was no unfamiliar experience per each intimate encounter had with the bleary-eyed instructor. Heaving breaths quivered from his grit teeth, all the while allowing his nails to dig shallowly into the thighs cradling his waist. "_Ghh_, d-damn it, Shouta. S-so eager to begin, but m-moving like you are…it's torture."

"_Huh_. You know what else is torture?" Lifting himself slowly, the dark-haired man unsheathed the dick from his hole, still barely clamped around the tip as he rose from his seated position. "You…and your lack of confidence in contributing to this relationship." Immediately, he dropped, slamming his ass down hard and taking his full girth in one go, which pulled a sharp hiss from both men. However, that didn't stop the night hero's efforts as he pistoned his hips to pick up the pace. "T-tell me something. If I didn't love you, would I be riding you like my life depended on it?" Shouta finally panted out, nails tracing the bony shoulder blades with each inward arch. As he rolled forward and guided the phallus to simultaneously impale and unsheath itself within him, his covered chest rested down upon the heavily scarred surface of his lover's. "_Haah_, I don't think I would. You're enough, whether you know it or not."

The smokiness of the disheveled man's voice could have brought Toshinori to his climax much sooner if it weren't for the sheer strength of his willpower. However, the press of tender lips upon his own was pushing him to that brink again, his mouth being filled with muted groans of pleasure as Shouta gladly drove him in more and more with each passing second. As the blond sank deeper and deeper into euphoric bliss, he was pulled from it as he felt his hand being lifted, rough fingers gripping warmly about the other prick as a means to coax Toshinori on. Obliging, his palm cradled along the base while squeezing in a firm grip, slow, steady strokes doing their job to bring Shouta ever closer to release while thumbing the tip in circular motions.

"I'm...enough for you. T-that's all I need to know." The former hero could hear the strain in his voice loud and clear after their kiss had been broken, trying to focus all his attention on lasting as long as he could. Damn his lack of stamina these days, which definitely didn't help his confidence as a lover. He figured that the fact didn't take long for Shouta to pick up on, solidified by the tight squeeze from his hole deliberately clamping around him.

"Stop holding back," he demanded with a whisper, his piercing eyes locking back on the brilliant blues. "Just come for me already. I'm waiting for you."

The comment alone was more than enough to finally bring him over the edge, his weakened body surrendering to the demand and shuddering as he bucked up hard. The burning heat of his cum began to fill the depths of his lover, and with just a few more quick squeezes of Toshinori's hand, the night hero's orgasm followed suit. As he sank his nails into his shoulders, Shouta groaned heavily and dipped his head forward, his own spunk drizzling along the hand that grasped him and splattering along the skin of his stomach. The air was laced with their labored breathing, the sounds blended together as they came down from their high while tangled in one another's arms. They were left to bask in the glow of both their sex and the faint light still pouring inside upon them.

_What a way to end a day of overthinking_, Toshinori thought, _over something I really shouldn't have concerned myself with._

"Shit..._hah_, I made a mess. Here, let me take care of that."

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sudden interjection. The softness of the dull gaze peering at him, alongside the crooked smile he rewarded him with as he sat upright, made Toshinori feel truly loved and appreciated. He watched as Shouta plucked out a tissue and carefully wiped the splattered white from himself and from between his fingers. The gesture made him realize that the afterglow was always the star-spangled man's favorite part of sex. He had a moment to feel as though all was right with the world. No villains, no chronic pain, no racing thoughts; it was only the two of them and the result of their lovemaking.

Well, at least it was, until the erasure hero chose to speak again.

"So you know, for that episode of yours, I'm letting you call our order in. I'm napping. Wake me up when it gets here." Tucking himself upon Toshinori after tossing the tissue aside, Shouta allowed his eyes to fall shut as he settled in contently. "Phone's on the floor."

"Wait! You should at least put your pants back on before that, Shouta!"

"Nah. If the delivery guy can't handle seeing Eraserhead's ass, then he need not be a delivery guy."

The mild disagreement didn't last long as Toshinori gave in, allowing Shouta to settle back upon his chest as he snatched his cellphone off the carpet to dial for delivery. He silently considered at least snagging him a blanket once they arrived, if not anything else.

Oh well, he couldn't quite fuss.


End file.
